The present invention relates to a dental clinical apparatus and a plasma jet applying device for dentistry.
It is widely known that in the dental care, generally, a dental syringe and a cutting tool, such as a dental turbine, a dental micromotor or a scaler, are often used. On the other hand, in the field of plasma technology, a plasma applying apparatus as providing a method of enhancing the wettability of a material surface to thereby increase an adhesion strength is being marketed by companies, for example, Nihon Plasmatreat Inc.
Patent reference 1 discloses, as one form of syringe, a medical spray syringe that, for example, can prevent any leakage of liquid from areas other than the distal end of a nozzle and can facilitate the attachment and detachment of a supply tube.
Patent reference 2 discloses, as one form of cutting tool, a handpiece for medical dental use that can prevent any rolling of a rotating tool or vibratory tool.
Meanwhile, nonpatent references 1 and 2 disclose researches on the conversion of a rare gas to plasma by use of a low-frequency high-voltage power supply, researches on the plasma sterilization in liquids, etc.
Patent reference 1: JP H07-308381 A,
Patent reference 2: JP 2005-253849 A,
Nonpatent reference 1: Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology: Grants for Science: Grant-in-Aid for Scientific Research on Priority Areas: 2007 Working Papers: Published on Jun. 1, 2008: A01-(6) “Generation and analysis of advanced reaction field by in-liquid glow plasma” Research representative: Katsuhisa Kitano, and
Nonpatent reference 2: Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology: Grants for Science: Grant-in-Aid for Scientific Research on Priority Areas: 2008 Working Papers: Published on Feb. 26, 2007: A01-(6) “Generation and analysis of advanced reaction field by in-liquid glow plasma” Research representative: Katsuhisa Kitano.